Find the value of $x$ that satisfies $\frac{\sqrt{3x+5}}{\sqrt{6x+5}}=\frac{\sqrt{5}}{3}$. Express your answer as a common fraction.
Solution: We begin by cross multiplying and then squaring both sides \begin{align*}
\frac{\sqrt{3x+5}}{\sqrt{6x+5}}&=\frac{\sqrt{5}}{3}\\
3\sqrt{3x+5}&=\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{6x+5}\\
\left(3\sqrt{3x+5}\right)^2&=\left(\sqrt{5}\cdot\sqrt{6x+5}\right)^2\\
9(3x+5) &=5(6x+5)\\
20 &= 3x\\
x&=\boxed{\frac{20}{3}}.\\
\end{align*}Checking, we see that this value of $x$ satisfies the original equation, so it is not an extraneous solution.